


Gone Too Soon

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ghosts, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley and Peter just spend the day in their home.-Day 10: abandon house
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apex_Calibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apex_Calibre/gifts).



Peter awoke in Harley’s arms like every morning. It felt like forever since the first time they laid like this as teenagers. Harley and Peter were no longer teenagers, but he knew his boyfriend was still there next to him. He had always been there. Especially after they lost… Peter didn’t want to dwell on what they lost. He laid there watching as Harley slept. The boy opened his eyes and smiled. He looked at Peter like he was the best thing in the world. 

“Morning Darling,” Harley said.

“Morning Princess,” Peter replied. Something they did every morning. Harley moved closer and kissed Peter. Peter enjoyed the kiss but it wasn’t like when they were younger. It was as if it was not there anymore. A ghost kiss. Harley pulled away as he smiled at Peter. 

“Everything okay?” he asked when he noticed Peter was a bit upset.

“Just missing something,” Peter said as he got up and looked at his Harley. His boyfriend because they could never be anything more than that. The world wouldn’t allow that. Harley dragged Peter down the stairs as they moved to the kitchen. Harley would heat some water on the kettle for hot water as Peter would talk to him about some invention he would make if he could. Once they were done in the kitchen they would move to the living room where Harley would read or draw something while Peter would either nap or write down his ideas. Ideas that would never be seen. The two just rested like that for the morning and afternoon. They listen to the wind rustle through the broken window. A kid had thrown a baseball through it and no one ever fixed it for them. 

“I should fix that,” Harley muttered.

“It’s been like that for a while now,” Peter said smiling at his boyfriend. Harley wouldn’t be fixing it. He always said he would but then he would get distracted by something. Normally Peter. Peter moved closer as he rested his head in Harley’s lap. The other boy smiled at Peter. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Harley asks.

“You asked me out at the wrong time,” Peter said. Harley scoffed.

“I think asking you out after you kissed me was the right time,” Harley said. Peter just laughed. Harley kissed his forehead. Peter closed his eyes thinking about the first time he met Harley. They had gravitated to each other and at that moment they knew that they were going to be friends if not something more. Peter smiled as he felt Harley’s lips on his nose and then his cheek. Peter opened his eyes smiling at the other boy. He was so lucky to have Harley there with him. 

“Marry me,” Peter said.

“I wish I could,” Harley said with sad eyes. Peter remembered then that they would never be married. They could never be married. That was how it went for them. Peter faked a smile before he kissed Harley as if his life depended on it. As if something could come from this relationship. Something had gone away. They had been together for a long time now. They were practically married.

“If we did get married though, it would have been amazing,” Harley said with a grin.

“Knowing you, I would have been watching you walk down in a dress,” Peter said.

“I would have been fabulous,” Harley said with a smile, but the smile was a fake. Peter knew that they were never getting that wedding that they had always dreamed of. They would never have any of those dreams from twenty years ago. 

“Do you hear something?” Harley asked. Peter’s eyes widened as the two hid in the closet as two kids opened the door looking for something in the house. 

“I heard Milly say that this place is haunted,” one of the kids said.

“She isn’t wrong,” the other one said. “I heard noises before we came in but no one is here.”

“What even happened here?” the first child asked.

“These two boys were looking for a house to start a family and were shot when the realtor left them to look at this house. The man was arrested for killing them but people say they still haunt this house,” the other kid said.

“I don’t believe you,” the first child said.

“Well you should,” the other kid said. They left the house after that. Harley looked at Peter. Peter wanted to jump out and scare the boys. Their story had been reduced to ghost stories.

“I wish they wouldn’t talk about our deaths like that,” Harley said.

“Less heroic than being Spider-Man and having died a hero,” Peter said. 

“I rather we weren’t dead though,” Harley said.

“It is strange that no one in the past five years has bought this house. Do you think people believe in ghost stories?” Peter asked.

“I would say I do, but I am living it,” Harley said. “God I miss how it felt to touch you before we died.”

“I do as well,” Peter said before he kissed the other boy. He couldn’t let Harley know that he wished they could hold each other like they did before they died. 

“Harley, Peter,” a voice called. The two came out to see Tony. He was glowing like them. They both ran and hugged the man. 

“It’s alright,” he told them. “How about we go home?” The two boys nodded as Tony led them away from the haunted house and into the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Goon on Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
